Diary of Jane
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Set to Breaking Benjemins The Diary of Jane.


Im sorry if this is bad, but I was crying too much when I wrote it. Breaking Benjemins Diary of Jane. The story of Tenten and Nejis relationship... I may make it longer at some point

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

"No"  
"Neji please, just go!" Her voice pleaded as her eyes did the same, "You CANT be seen here"  
"Would you like that?" He said his eyes cold  
She didn't answer mouth opening in silent denial. Turned and walked back into the house. There was a sound of smashing glass, flesh hitting flesh, a strangled off scream.

Three years later.

"NO"  
"Neji please!" She begged "I cant..."  
He stepped up onto the branch where she stood awaiting the enemies.  
"Let me stay Tenten." She turned away "W, would you like that?" he asked  
"Yes" she whispered a single tear was quickly wiped away as she turned to face the crashing followers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

They moved together, sweating in the night.  
Her lips on his flesh, the feel of her hair; silky in his hands.  
"This may be the last time" She says  
"It always is" he replies  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_No_**!" he screams

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

She was missing She wasnt supposed to be gone.  
He saw her go down, he saw the blood the sword like it had been him.  
There was no body, where was she?  
It wasn't supposed to be this way, he could feel something inside screaming still

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

He needed her, he needed her back  
without her he was a shell and it hurt.  
Where are you? Where are you!  
"She wouldnt want this" somone tells him  
"Would you?" he askes her in his head

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that_

He remembered hating her, then loving her for so long  
He doesnt care anymore  
He likes what he has become  
He is a ninja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

Still he remembers the blood, her cries. Her kisses  
He burns her journel. He watches her dreams go up in smoke.  
Hoping it will bring her back. Wrathful and angry, beautiful a fierce.  
Just bring her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become_

The mission went badly, burning fields, houses and bodies.  
He tries to get away the smoke stinging his eyes.  
He hasn't cried for years.  
He cant feel anything anymore, hes numb.  
But he cries, he cries for years he's missed.  
He falls, like he fell for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane_

She smiles at him angry but smiling too much.  
"Tenten..." he breathes, he doesn't hurt anymore  
"Neji-teme!" she says "You burnt my journel!"  
Shes in his arms kissing him "I love you"  
"I missed you" he says tears falling  
She cries too, holding onto his white robes as he holds onto hers


End file.
